Remembrance of Days Passed
by Nerdherder51
Summary: After a visit with the Griffiths, Vidia starts to have strange dreams, which feel more like memories of a different life, in which she is a human woman, happily married and with children. The dreams drive her to leave Pixie Hollow and search for answers. Rated T for some mature themes and mildly disturbing imagery. Vidia, Tinker Bell. Drama / Tragedy / Hurt & Comfort. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembrance of Days Past**

**Part 1 of 3: Forgotten Memories**

**Tinker Bell, Vidia and the Disney Fairies are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Tinker Bell originated by J. M. Barrie. **

**This fan fiction is not for monetary or financial gain. It is intended solely for the entertainment of its audience.**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny afternoon at the Griffiths' summer home. Tinker Bell and her friends helped Lizzy and her father make some American style biscuits, which Dr. Griffiths declared to be "delightful." Although he did say they could never replace English biscuits. A colleague of his, who was touring universities throughout the United States, sent him the recipe.

"These come from the state of Georgia," the man wrote in his letter. "They are simply delicious. The American biscuits are light, fluffy and so buttery; I could not stop eating them. You must try this recipe, Martin. But remember, eat the biscuits, don't put them under a microscope."

Scientist humor.

After their little indulgence, the Griffiths and their fairy friends retired to the study where he pulled out a book on ancient mythologies. Lizzy had been studying them in school and her father decided to read to her some stories about the Greek and Roman heroes and gods. Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Rosetta and the others listened with rapt attention while he spoke of this wonderful page from human history. Tinker Bell in particular found it most interesting. Tink had a special curiosity about humans that made her different from any other fairy in Pixie Hollow. She was the one who made first contact, albeit by accident, and befriended the Griffiths. Fortunately, it turned into a mutually beneficial association. Dr. Martin Griffiths learned to spend more time with his daughter Lizzy and the fairies of Pixie Hollow found new friends and discovered more about humans than they ever had before.

Of all the fairies in the group, Vidia paid the least attention. She liked the Griffiths and considered them friends as much as Tinker Bell, but she wasn't as curious about the human world. Her mind would wander while Martin was speaking. Occasionally, she would hear something that would bring her back, but it wasn't long before her mind was somewhere else again.

While she was daydreaming of racing dragonflies Dr. Griffiths read something that sounded vaguely familiar. She couldn't understand why, or even remember exactly what it was he said. Only that it seemed like she may have heard it before. Of course, this was nonsense since Vidia always stayed away from the humans until Tinker Bell opened the floodgates a few seasons ago. Still, the flyer had a nagging sensation that it was something very important. It was a feeling she couldn't shake and it was too strong to be her mind playing tricks on her.

On the flight home Tinker Bell noticed Vidia was very distracted. "Vidia, are you okay?" she queried.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Vidia replied rather defensively.

"Because the rest of us are all over there," Tink said pointing to the loose formation almost one hundred meters away. Vidia was heading out towards open water and not the second star to the right, which was the navigation point the fairies used to get back to Never Land and Pixie Hollow.

"Oh, right. I'm just, uh…, just," Vidia couldn't come up with a good excuse for her odd behavior.

"It's okay," Tink said with a laugh. "Let's rejoin the others." The two fairies turned back towards the group and made their way home with the rest of the nature talents. When Vidia and Tinker Bell landed on the shores of Never Land and Pixie Hollow, Tink asked her friend once again if she was well.

"I'm fine," Vidia assured her. "I guess I was thinking about all that mythology stuff Dr. Griffiths told us about. Gods, heroes, monsters, it was all very interesting."

Tinker Bell didn't question her any further, but she did recognize that it was a lie. Vidia obviously was completely uninterested in any of what Dr. Griffiths was reading. Tink could see it in the flyers' body language when the fairies had gathered in the study yesterday afternoon.

**~O~**

After every successful campaign bringing in a season, the girls always gathered and had a big dinner together. They talked about their unique experiences, remembered the best moments and laughed all night long. Vidia appeared no worse for wear and enjoyed herself the whole evening through. She laughed, made a few snippy remarks (as usual) and even did a splendid impression of Rosetta's reaction when she learned that a flower she was trying to make grow was artificial.

"What?!" Vidia shrieked in an affected southern accent. "What do you mean it ain't real? Look at these petals; they are as real as I am."

Everyone in the room was cracking up at her spot on impression. "Then," Vidia continued through laughter and tears, "then she noticed that the petals were actually made of colored linen. Oh my gosh, the look on her face was priceless."

Vidia twisted up her face as if she were going to cry; she then slipped back into her southern accent and started to wail. "WAAAH! I've been replaced by phony flowers. What's a garden fairy to do? WAAAHH!"

The entire room exploded with peals of screams and laughter. Only Rosetta wasn't as amused. "Oh, please, I never cried. I was just a little distraught, that's all," she said. "Okay, maybe I shed a tear or two, nothin' more."

"Ro, you sounded like a human baby crying for her mommy," Vidia said with a smirk.

"Hmmph, shows what you know," Rosetta said. "I don't have a mommy."

"Aww," Fawn said to the garden fairy, "Does wittle Wosetta want her Mommy to wock her to sleep tonight?"

"Oh knock it off, Fawn," Ro said with a glare.

"I'm just teasing you," Fawn said, putting a reassuring hand on the redhead's shoulder.

When the evening ended each fairy went their separate way, but Vidia found herself being followed.

"Okay, Tinker Bell, I know you're out there."

"How did you guess?" the tinker fairy asked.

"It was pretty obvious," Vidia said. "You kept your eye on me throughout the night. Then you ignored Terence, not that I care, he is very easy to ignore."

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah, you're fairy light gave you way. I could see it following me," Vidia added.

"Oh, right."

"So, why _are_ you following me?" the flyer asked.

Tinker Bell fumbled over her words a little as she spoke. "Just m-making sure that…, that you were alright."

"I'm fine," Vidia answered. "I don't need a babysitter. No go play with little boy blonde and leave me alone."

"Terence is not a boy," Tinker Bell asserted.

"He's younger than me and that makes him a boy," Vidia shot back. Vidia could never understand what Tinker Bell saw in Terence. He was a pretty boy with an "aw shucks" look plastered to his face at all times. Terence was faithful, dedicated, loyal and always put Tink's needs above his own, often to his own detriment. She also didn't trust him. No one that puppy dog loyal was being honest, in Vidia's opinion. Tinker Bell was just setting herself up for a huge disappointment.

**~O~**

The next morning, Vidia woke after a very strange dream. "I'm not the motherly type," she mumbled. Vidia put it out of her mind and went on with her daily business of meeting quotas and making snide remarks to everyone, including her friends.

When flying towards her favorite spot to practice making gusts of wind for autumn she came across Tinker Bell, Bobble and Terence. The cart they were using to make deliveries had broken down and Tink was trying to make repairs with Bobble's help. Terence was there to lend his support in any way he could. Cheese, the mouse who had been pulling he cart was off to the side resting. He was unhitched so that the three fairies could better work on the repairs. Vidia decided to sit on a mushroom and watch for a while, maybe something interesting would happen. She didn't have long to wait.

"Bobble, can you hand me that hammer?" Tinker Bell asked. The little tinker sparrow man handed her the tool. She started pounding on something underneath. Suddenly the support structure broke and the entire cart and the weight of its contents fell on Tinker Bell.

"HELP!" she cried out. "GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

Even before Tinker Bell could finish her screams for assistance, Terence had already grabbed hold of the axle and was pulling up to lift the heavy cart off her. He grunted and strained, using his knees to get the most lift, but the cart hardly budged. Bobble had to step in and give Terence a hand. He squatted down and pushed up against the cart with his shoulder. Finally, it lifted from Tinker Bell and she was able to scramble out from underneath.

Terence helped Tink up to her feet. "Thanks, Terence, you're my hero," she told him, giving the blonde dust keeper a big hug and a kiss.

"Ahem," said Bobble, clearing his throat.

"You, too, Bobble," Tink said, giving him a thankful embrace, too.

"I don't know," Vidia said from her perch. "Terence looked more a like a zero than a hero."

Tinker Bell fumed at the fast flyer. This was the last straw, friend or no friend she was going to have it out with the annoying purple clad fairy. Terence took her by the arm and didn't let her do it.

"It's okay, Tink," he said. "I needed help. Let her say what she wants."

That was Terence when it came to his Tinker Bell. He would allow himself to be insulted and belittled as long as it kept Tink from losing her considerable temper. He knew Vidia was Tink's friend and he knew what kind of personality Vidia possessed, so he took her barbs with a smile. However, he probably would have been less tolerant if he weren't romantically involved with Tinker Bell.

"Hmph, whatever," Vidia said before flying off to practice.

**~O~**

In the evening hours, Tinker Bell made an unscheduled visit to Vidia's home at the sour plumb tree. She banged on the door constantly until the flyer answered.

"What is wrong with you, Vidia?" Tinker Bell asked angrily. "Why do you hate Terence so much? You have been relentlessly insulting him ever since he and I started dating. Don't tell me you are interested in him?"

"Not one bit," Vidia said. "He's not my type."

"Well then why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he is a guy, Tinker Bell, and he is going to do what all guys do best: hurt you," Vidia answered.

"Terence is not like that," Tinker Bell replied. "He is sweet, attentive, kind and he loves me more than anything."

"Yeah, right. Keep living your little fantasy, tinker fairy," Vidia said. "He is going to hurt you and badly. When he does you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"How would you know?"

"Because in my experience that is what all men do!"

"Oh really, name one example?"

Vidia opened her mouth to speak, but not one name came to mind. Instead, all she had was a strong impression. An unshakeable gut feeling.

"Hah, you can't name one person," Tinker Bell said. "Now leave us alone, Vidia, or I'll-."

Vidia didn't say a word; she just shut the door on Tink and walked to her bed.

"Fine, be that way," was what Vidia heard through her door, but it did not register. She was perplexed by what had just transpired. Vidia was certain that Tinker Bell was setting herself up for a fall, but there wasn't a shred of evidence she could present. Nothing that could implicate Terence or any other sparrow man in Pixie Hollow. So why was she so all fired up certain about it?

"Ugh," she groaned while shaking her head in frustration. "I must be cracking up," she mumbled to herself. When the last of the sunlight disappeared behind the distant horizon, Vidia went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She had another of her strange dreams again.

**~O~**

"What does it mean, Dewey?" Vidia asked the Keeper.

"I don't know, Vidia," the older sparrow man replied. "I've never heard of such unusual dreams."

"Why am I dreaming of myself as a human, married and with eight children? It makes no sense," she said. "This is the third time in three nights."

"Third time?" he asked. "You told me this was different. Are you having the same dream every night?"

"No, they are different, but it's like they are all part of something bigger. They don't feel like dreams, more like… memories. Fragments of memories," she said.

"What was the first dream about?" he asked curiously.

Vidia told him how a powerful man saved her home city from attack. In gratitude, her father gave her to this man to be his wife as a reward. She obeyed and took him as her husband and went with him to his home. There they started a family.

"Do you know what he did for our first child? He gave the boy two dead snakes as playthings."

"Snakes?"

"Yeah, I asked him the same thing. Do you know what he told me? He had dead snakes to play with himself as a baby."

Dewey looked very disturbed. "Okay, what next?"

In the second dream, she was at the dinner table with her eight boys. She had to stop the youngest, a baby, from sticking his feet in his mouth instead of the baby mush she had made for him.

"I kept telling him, we don't eat our feet at the table. We eat food, not feet. Oh, but it gets better."

The third youngest brought in one of the trays of food to the table, but he couldn't hold it very well. She went to him and took tray from him.

"Are you helping Momma?" she said. "Are you helping Momma? Yes you are. Yes you are!" Then she picked up the little one and started making farting noises on his belly with her mouth. He squealed and laughed with utter delight while she put the plate on the table. Another disaster averted.

"Wow!"

"Exactly. It's cute. I HATE CUTE! Oh, and by the way, the two oldest boys were outside play fighting with wooden swords. They were having so much fun that they didn't want to come to dinner. I had to call their father to make them sit at the table and eat."

"Okay, this is gettin' pretty weird," Dewey said. "What happened next?"

The third dream she and her children were at an open-air market. Her husband had accompanied them, but she could not find him anywhere. "I asked my oldest where their father had gone. They told me a merchant had a problem with his animal pulling up lame so he went to help."

"Anything else?" he asked her.

"When he came back, my hus, er…, he was carrying the fully loaded cart over one shoulder and the lame donkey under his other arm. He didn't even lumber. It was as if he were carrying nothing at all."

"Whoa! Does this super human have a name?"

"I haven't heard his name yet in the dreams, although I do call him 'Wonder Boy' sometimes," she said. "But I can tell you he was a big man, who wore a lion skin and used a club as a weapon. He was also very good with the bow and arrow."

"Hmmm…, very odd."

"Yes, I know, that's why I came here to talk to you," Vidia said snidely. "Now can you help me or not?"

"Any other details you might be a forgetting?"

Vidia had to stop and think for a moment. She closed her eyes and pulled the images forward in her mind to examine them.

"It's a lush and green landscape in some places," she said. "I can see vast cities, large walls protecting them. Tall structures held with columns. Everyone…, everyone is wearing strange clothing."

"Go on," Dewey coaxed.

"They're…, they're wearing large squares of linen clipped together," she said. "I think. They look sort of like togas, but different. The clothes are in bright colors. I'm wearing one, as well, in a light purple. I'm speaking another language, but I understand it. I couldn't tell you what it is, but I understand it."

"Any other details?"

"No, that is all I can remember," she said.

"These children, how do you know they are yours?" he quizzed her.

"Because I gave birth to them. They call me 'Momma'," she answered. "And I like it when they do."

"Okay, now I know you must be pullin' my wing because I know what kind of person you are, Vidia," Dewey said with a smile. "Liking little children is not part of who you are."

"I don't like kids, but in the dreams I'm happy as a mother," she said. "Every time I go to sleep it feels like I'm living another life. What does it mean and how do I make it stop?"

"Wait here," he said. Dewey went into his vast library and began to scour through his books. He looked through the different sections trying to find anything on dreams or texts about the mind or psychology of the fairy brain. Since all the keepers throughout time had kept written texts, the library was enormous, but fortunately, very well organized. It only took a few minutes for Dewey to find a few of the tomes and brought them to the front where he had left Vidia flitting. Now she looked angry, too.

"Ah…, okay. Did you do or see anything that corresponds to what you saw in your dreams?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Was there something you did or saw that was in your dreams?"

"A cart," she remembered. "The other day Tinker Bell and Terence were trying to fix a broken cart."

"There was a cart in one of your dreams," he said with emphasis. "Anything else?"

"Yes, when I was on the mainland Rosetta encountered a fake flower made of linen," she said.

"You were wearing linen clothes in the-."

"Yes, yes, yes, but why was I a human with children?" she asked. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"You were just with the human people that Tinker Bell made friends with weren't you?" Dewey asked.

"Of course! Dr. Griffiths and his daughter Lizzy. It is all beginning to make sense now." Vidia's demeanor changed from anxious to relief. "I can't believe how stupid I was acting."

"Now, now, you mustn't blame yourself," he said to her while petting her hand comfortingly. "It takes a lot to understand our dreams. Now you a go home and get some sound sleep tonight. Okay?"

Vidia smiled. "It will be a pleasure."

**~O~**

"STOP!" Vidia screamed as she bolted upright in her bed. "DON'T HURT THEM!"

Vidia was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Her body shook with panic and she looked frightened for her life, or for someone else's life. She jumped out of bed and quickly changed into her clothes. Then she headed out to the Pixie Dust Depot. It was still night and hardly anyone was awake, except for a few scouts who kept watch for a baby's first laugh arriving in Pixie Hollow.

She snuck into the depot and grabbed all the smidges of pixie dust she could carry. About twenty bags in total, then she slipped quietly to where Tinker Bell kept her balloon carrier. She loaded all the stolen pixie dust along with some food and water and headed out of Pixie Hollow and Never Land.

The flyer didn't have another dream she had a nightmare. Her husband and father of their eight boys had gone mad. He came home and started killing his own children. He took his bow and one by one, his arrows impaled them. The oldest ones accepted their deaths with honor and dignity as they had been taught, but the young ones couldn't understand why daddy was killing everyone. They screamed for their mommy and ran away, but it did little good. She tried to stop him. She pleaded with him, but how do you stop such a powerful man?

"I'm coming, my darlings," she said breathlessly. "Momma is coming! Momma will save you!"

She turned the balloon carrier south and prepared for a long trip. Now if only she could get to them in time.

* * *

**Whoa, so what has gotten into Vidia? She stole Pixie Dust and Tink's balloon carrier? Where is she going?**

**I've left plenty of hints as to what is happening to her. **

**It will all be explained in the Parts 2 and 3, which will be posted soon.**

**Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed Part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembrance of Days Past**

**Part 2 of 3: Race to Greece**

**Okay, yes, I'm sorry. I know I promised two parts, but there was too much so I split the last section in half. Part 3 will be up soon.**

* * *

"You're highness!" Viola cried out through the bedchamber door. "Your highness, wake up!"

The door opened and there stood Queen Clarion, ruler of the never fairies of Pixie Hollow. She was still dressed in her nightgown, her crown sat atop her unruly brown hair. It was very early in the morning. Pixies were just beginning to wake for the day. Clarion had just risen when Viola, her personal summoner, started calling to her through the door.

"Yes, what is it, Viola, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Fairy Gary reports a large quantity of pixie dust was stolen from the depot last night," the summoner told the regent. "Scouts also reported seeing a balloon carrier leaving Pixie Hollow; they believe Vidia was piloting it."

"Assemble the ministers, Viola," Clarion said. "As soon as I'm dressed I will meet with them to discuss the situation."

"Right away, your highness," Viola said with a bow.

Stealing pixie dust was a crime in Pixie Hollow. When it was in small amounts most looked the other way if there was a justifiable reason for it, such as when Terence followed Tinker Bell when she went in search of the Enchanted Mirror of Incanta. However, in large amounts, no one could simply excuse the action. Even though the Pixie Dust tree provided a seemingly endless supply, it was not limitless. The dust was the unique sap of the tree and it provided enough every day for all the residents of Pixie Hollow, plus a little bit more. The members of the Dust Keeper Talent Guild equally portioned the dust out every day to every fairy and sparrow man. Stealing it in large quantities as Vidia had was like stealing the dust from other fairies that needed it to perform their daily tasks.

While the queen and her advisors were talking about what had happened, Tinker Bell with her friends in tow arrived yelling, "Someone stole my balloon carrier!"

"The queen is in a private meeting with her advisors," Viola said, blocking the tinker fairy's path.

"Let her in," the queen told Viola. The summoner obeyed and led Tink and the others into the chamber.

Each of the fairies bowed to their queen before speaking. "Your highness," Tink started. "Someone stole my balloon carrier. When I left for work today I could see that it was missing from its moorings."

"Yes, dear, we know," Clarion replied.

"You do?"

"Yes, dear, we are well aware of the situation," Clarion told her. "But if you find out anything new please inform me at once."

"Yes, Queen Clarion," Tink responded. She and the others bowed before turning to leave.

"Tinker Bell?" the queen called out to her. "Why don't you start building another balloon carrier? Please begin right away."

"Yes, your highness," the tinker fairy replied before leaving.

**~O~**

Leaving in the middle of the night allowed Vidia to reach the French coastline by morning. She was making decent time. However, she could not shake the images of her boys slumped on the ground, pierced by their father's arrows. Each one dead by his hand. Each one lying in growing pools of their own blood. She had to get to her destination as soon as possible.

Vidia made a rash decision; she took a small quantity of the dust from one of the bags and sprinkled it on her wings. She then tied a rope to herself and to the balloon carrier. She took flight and beating her wings as hard as possible pulled the balloon carrier along behind her. Vidia had to get to her eight children as soon as possible. "I'm coming, little ones!" she kept saying. "Run! Hide from your father! He is not well! Mommy will be there soon!"

**~O~**

"You wanted to see me, Lord Milori?" Queen Clarion asked. She was at the border between the Spring and Winter Seasons. Since his missive to her was of an official nature, she was using his title rather than referring to him the familiar.

"Yes, Dewey has something to tell you," Lord Milori said introducing the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge.

"Oh, this isn't good," he stammered. "You see, ah…, yesterday Vidia came to my library to ask about some strange dreams she had been having lately."

"What kind of dreams?" Queen Clarion asked.

The Keeper told the queen about the odd dreams where Vidia thought she was a human woman, married to a super powerful human and bearing him eight children. He described everything she told him, including the different language, the dress and that the oldest boys were play fighting with wooden swords.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Clarion said.

"Oooh…, I should have put it together earlier, but I didn't," Dewey said. "That's the human story of Hercules from their mythology. It didn't come together for me until I heard she left last night with Pixie Dust."

"I don't understand?" Lord Milori asked. The queen had the same confused look on her face.

"Those dreams were driving her batty," Dewey told them. "Really seemed like she was gettin' pretty upset about them. You see, the next part of the story is that Hercules goes mad and kills his boys and his wife. At least in some tellings."

"Why is this important?" Clarion asked.

"Well, because…, Vidia's been dreaming she's Hercules' wife. The one who gets killed."

Clarion and Milori immediately became concerned. The question that Dewey could not answer was why she left. Did she feel unsafe here in Pixie Hollow? Or was she going somewhere to do the second star knew what? Now Clarion felt better about ordering Tinker Bell to build that new balloon carrier.

The queen immediately summoned Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary, the guild master for the tinkers. She ordered them to stop everything else and complete construction of the balloon carrier as quickly as possible. She told them what had been happening to Vidia.

"Tinker Bell, I want you find her and bring her back. If she is going insane, Vidia must be brought to our hospital for treatment," the queen demanded.

"Can I bring some friends to help?" the little blonde tinker asked.

"Yes, but only those absolutely necessary for the task," the queen answered. "Our supplies of Pixie Dust are already short today and Fairy Gary will have a fit if we take too much more."

Fairy Gary, the guild master for the dust keepers had to take decisive action this morning when it was discovered that Vidia had taken so much pixie dust overnight. Rather than deny anyone their much-needed rations and get complaints from others, he cut the rations of his own guild members in half. Then he put the word out that no deliveries would be made today except for those who absolutely needed it, such as the scouts on the farthest reaches of Never Land. Everyone else had to come to the Pixie Dust Depot to receive his or her rations.

**~O~**

Because Vidia already had more than a half-day start on them, Tinker Bell added a few extra elements to help narrow the gap. First, she added what was essentially a pair of collapsible sails to either side of the basket to capture the wind when it was behind them and pull them forward. She also added a mechanism to introduce a stretchy thingy under stress and a single rotating wheel made of walnut shells to provide bursts of speed. Tinker Bell also designed in a brake and gearbox for the rotating wheel and a simple pedal system to re-twist the stretchy thingy when all the tension had been exhausted. These new additions meant more weight, but it would be negated by the extra speed it would give them in reaching their destination. No additional pixie dust would be required.

With the help of the other tinkers, the new design didn't take long to come together. As Lizzy and her father often said, "Many hands make light work." Today was no exception and she was most grateful for the very many hands of the entire tinker guild. By late afternoon, the newly redesigned balloon carrier was ready to go. The queen had to deal with Fairy Gary when she asked for more pixie dust for Tinker Bell so she could track down Vidia. He wasn't as belligerent as she thought he would be, but only because it was the queen who was asking and Tinker Bell who was doing the rescuing. The queen managed to secure another twenty bags of pixie dust for the journey. Hopefully, if Tinker Bell could find Vidia and bring her back sooner than later, the fairy wouldn't have to use it all and return the supply.

"Have you chosen a partner to go with you?" the queen asked Tinker Bell.

"Yes, I have," she replied. First, she chose Blaze, the little firefly who would be useful as both a distance spotter and a light source. Second, Tinker Bell wanted to bring all of her girl friends because she wanted their support and companionship on what she knew would be a long trip, but it wouldn't work out. So instead, she selected Terence. Since no deliveries were going to be made any time soon, Fairy Gary agreed and the young dust keeper accompanied them. The small group was supplied with food and water, but they were told they would, in all likelihood, have to stop and resupply on the way. Especially if Greece was Vidia's intended destination.

With everything ready, the trio departed and turned south to find their missing friend. Once high above the canopy and with a favorable tailwind, Tinker Bell deployed the sails. Two booms made from bamboo were swung out from either side and locked into position. Then, on her order, the sails were dropped from their folded up position. The sails had been woven from dry spider silk and were very effective at capturing the wind. The small craft lurched forward and nearly left its occupants behind. Once Tinker Bell and Terence regained their balance they settled in for a long flight. At least they were making excellent time. The waters below were passing by swiftly and by nightfall, they had already begun to cross into the Netherlands.

Tinker Bell remembered that Greece was not due south of England, but more southeast and she took a direct route, which bypassed France entirely. Tink didn't know what route Vidia was taking exactly, the only thing she knew from the scouts was that she was headed due south when she left Never Land. Of course, Vidia never studied the human maps as well as Tinker Bell had, and may have made an assumption about Greece's location. This left her with a predicament. Go due south as well or go southeast? Tinker Bell decided on southeast reasoning that if Vidia learned where she needed to go she would change course. If Vidia took a direct route, Tink had to follow close behind. If Vidia went straight south without changing course, she would end up in Africa and at least Tink and her crew would be in position to go after her. This left every option open to her without putting the efforts behind schedule.

**~O~**

Vidia had solved a major problem. Flying at top speed, she had exhausted herself very quickly and had burned through the entire pinch of pixie dust with which she had dusted herself. She needed another solution and found it when she passed over the city of Marseille the next morning. Sailing out from the French city, she spied a vessel leaving port and heading south. It bore the flag of Greece. Vidia carefully descended to the ship and moored her balloon carrier to the vessel just atop the bridge. She positioned herself to avoid detection by any of the human crew. When the ship reached cruising speed, it was moving faster than the balloon carrier was when Vidia was pulling it. She was going to get to her babies in time after all.

**~O~**

Having learned from her problems with the Pixie Dust Express, Tinker Bell had designed a series of gears to modulate the amount of power that was transmitted from a stretchy thingy under tension to the spinning walnut wheel. Dr. Griffiths referred to the human invention on a horseless carriage as a "gearbox." Tinker Bell had incorporated the gearbox to the new balloon carrier. When she and her crew lost the favorable tailwind, it came in handy. She and Terence pulled in the sails and secured them properly. Then she released the tension on the stretchy thingy and adjusted the gearbox so the walnut propellers would spin fast, but not so fast as to push the carriage long uncontrollably.

Once again, the vessel was underway at good speeds, easily crossing Germany in less than a day and half. Terence did have to reapply tension to the stretchy thingy from time to time using the pedals and bike assembly Tink had added to the ship, but once done the carrier sailed along for a good long time before needing more tension again. At least it wasn't going to be too hard on the two of them when they needed it.

During the night, Blaze acted as a nightlight and a headlight. Tinker Bell even went so far as to wrap up his light producing abdomen in a leaf to project all the light forward when they needed it. Once, she even added a drop of water to magnify the beam of light. It worked! At least until Blaze got thirsty and drank it.

**~O~**

At night, Vidia feel asleep and had that same nightmare again. Her children were screaming and running from their father and calling out to their mother. She tried to stop him, but nothing could dissuade him. He thought that his own sons were someone else, enemies intending to hurt his family. He had gone mad. She survived when his madness passed, but she was clasping her dead sons in her arms, blood staining her linen clothes and crying with great sadness and grief.

When she woke up the next morning, once again she was drenched in own perspiration. He clothes were soaked. She was very thirsty and drank considerable amounts of water to rehydrate, but it left her with barely half of her supply of water.

She ventured into the captain's cabin. Since he was on the bridge, Vidia made liberal use of what was available to her. First, she found a pitcher and bowl of water that human's used to wash their faces. She disrobed and took a quick bath to remove the sticky perspiration from her body. She left her clothes hanging so they would dry out. Vidia toweled off and dressed again. She found some partially eaten food on the table and dined on the untouched parts of some vegetables, fruit and bread. Then she filled her empty water skins, which were made from leaves tightly woven and sealed with quick dry maple sap. She poured fresh water from a pitcher on the dining table. Then she checked the maps that were on the wall. This ship captain, like most, was very detailed about tracking his progress. According to the map on the wall, the vessel was nearing the boot of Italy. Vidia estimated that she would arrive late in the evening or early the next morning.

"I'm coming, my darlings," she said, feeling reinvigorated by the good news. "Momma's almost there."

**~O~**

"I don't get it?" Terence asked. "Why is Vidia heading to Greece? It doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't, Terence, but we have to believe that is where she is going," Tinker Bell replied.

"But where would she get the idea?"

Tinker Bell told him about the stories of ancient Greek mythology that Dr. Griffiths had read to them while she and Vidia were visiting the mainland.

"Somehow that must have gotten into her head," Tink said. "But don't ask me why it did. I couldn't tell you any more than that."

Suddenly she saw something that made her smile. "LOOK!" she said pointing towards the ground below.

Terence looked down, but only saw a city with lots of water in the streets. "Whoa, what happened here? Did it flood?"

"No, silly, this Venice, Italy," she explained. "The streets are all canals, there is always water in them, but that's not what I'm interested in. Look over there."

She pointed out to sea. Venice was a coastal city and she saw a boat leaving. Since the Adriatic Sea was bounded on three sides and its only outlet was by the boot of Italy it didn't matter what the ship's ultimate destination was, it had to pass near Greece. Without realizing it, Tinker Bell had come to the same solution Vidia had to reduce travel time and save on pixie dust. The balloon carrier descended. When it got close to the ship, she noticed that it was flying the American flag. Terence took note of the large guns on its deck.

"Tink, this is a warship," he told her.

"They're not at war, I think," she said. "Anyway, who are they going to shoot at here?"

"Oka-ay." He didn't sound very confident about this decision, but went along with it. Tinker Bell navigated the balloon carrier close enough to find a nice spot to hide just in front of the smoke stack. Once moored, Tink felt very good about their chances of catching Vidia now that they were aboard a vessel. Terence decided to scout for supplies, Blaze had eaten most of their foodstuffs and he was looking hungry again. In short order Terence, after making several trips, loaded their carrier with red grapes, chunks of bread, a pieces of cheese and he filled their water skins.

Tinker Bell gave him a big hug. "You are my hero," she told him. "I don't care what anyone says."

"Thanks, Tink."

Tinker Bell was glad to have Terence aboard ship. Now the race was on to catch Vidia. Would they be able to bring her home? What would happen to her once they did? These kinds of unknowns left knots in Tinker Bell's stomach, it was a feeling she hated.

* * *

**Thanks to I Luv Milarion, CommonSwift, Lilly and Rosie0522 for your reviews. I am very grateful for them.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I hope you will stick around for the shocking conclusion in Chapter 3.**

**Oh and one more thing: I want to offer blanket apologies to the entire nation of Greece and its people for mucking around with your history and culture.  
Please understand that I am an American and everything I know about Greek mythology I learned from Kevin Sorbo and the Walt Disney Company. **

**Please don't hate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembrance of Days Past**

**Part 3 of 3: Finding Peace**

* * *

It was late evening when the vessel to which Vidia's balloon carrier was moored arrived at the Port of Piraeus. She had not slept well during the trip and was beginning to feel the effects of it. However, getting this close to her goal gave her the strength and energy to continue. The fast flyer dusted the cotton balls of the carrier one more time and then cast off, setting sail for the city of Athens, the center of which was just a few miles away and was visible from her vantage point. To avoid detection by the humans below, Vidia took her balloon carrier high enough so that the pixie dust trails left by her airship would look like twinkling star to the naked human eye.

**~O~**

Tinker Bell, Terence and Blaze cast off from the American warship during the daylight hours and turned towards the nation of Greece. Terence took care to dust the carrier before leaving the safety of the human ship behind.

The country of Greece was quite large, particularly to a fairy; this begged a very logical question.

"Where do we go once we are there?" Terence asked her.

"I don't know? Dewey said that the story she told him was the story of Hercules so we should probably go someplace where she could find a temple or a statue."

"A museum maybe?" he suggested.

"Now that's not a bad idea," Tinker Bell replied. The two fairies opened the sails again and captured the favorable tailwinds. This time they were prepared for the sudden acceleration. The little airship moved forward at a good clip once again and soon the trio passed over land and found a major road. They followed it hoping it would lead them to their destination. It turned out that road went through many towns and cities, including one called Megara, the name of Hercules' first wife. The one which some accounts say he killed when he went mad. During the flight over land, Tink and Terence tried to spot Vidia's airship with spyglasses made from wrapped leaves and water droplets as magnifying lenses. However, with vast tracts of land and airspace they had to search, the glasses were not terribly useful.

"Okay, Blaze," Tinker Bell instructed the little firefly. "I need you to run reconnaissance for me. Fly out in all directions and see if you can spot Vidia's balloon carrier. Don't go so far that you get lost, though."

Blaze, with a focused look and attitude, buzzed an _Aye, Aye_ and saluted. Then he sped off to look for any sign of Vidia's airship. To avoid becoming lost himself, he kept the twinkling wake of Tinker Bell's vessel in view at all times. He then looked for the same twinkling effect from Vidia's carrier as he flew in a large, circular search pattern, but he saw nothing as the hours passed. When the sun had set in the western horizon, the trio arrived at Greece's capital city: Athens.

The once favorable tailwinds were now coming from the west, off the coastline. Tinker Bell and Terence had to close the sails and apply the walnut propellers using a low gear. Tink kept the vessel on course while Terence maintained a look out with his spyglass. Blaze was still running recon for them. He could fly in larger patterns now that the sun had set. The glow of the balloon carrier was visible at greater distances. It would also make spotting Vidia's carrier easier, if she were nearby.

Blaze finished his latest recon patrol and returned to the carrier. The firefly was breathing heavily and clearly exhausted.

"Poor thing," Tinker Bell said. She gave him some water and a bite to eat. "Here, take a few minutes to rest." She put out a small cushion for him to lie down on. He made several circles before settling in for a quick nap.

"He needs to go out again, Tink," Terence said. "I can only see so much with these glasses Bobble made for us."

"I know, but give him five minutes then he can go again," she said.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm not going to give up on her. She didn't give up on me when she and the others thought I was a prisoner of the humans my first summer on the mainland."

"I should have been there to help," he said feeling remorseful.

"You couldn't have known, Terence," she told him. "Besides, you have your work to do. Pixie Hollow rests on your shoulders. Without your talent guild we're nothing."

Terence put his arm around Tinker Bell's shoulders in gratitude to her kind words. The two looked out over the evening sky and saw the lights of the city below. The beauty of the city at night transfixed them.

When enough time had passed, Tinker Bell woke the little firefly and bade him to fly another search pattern. He yawned and buzzed that he wanted more rest.

"I know you're tired, Blaze, but we have to find Vidia," Tink said. "She's our friend."

The little firefly buzzed harshly and shook his head. "I know she can be a real pill sometimes, but deep down she can be very nice."

He still said no, he was tired.

"Do it for me? Please?" Tinker Bell pleaded.

_Okay_, he buzzed. Blaze took another drink of water before stepping out onto the prow of the vessel and launching into the air on another patrol. Tinker Bell and Terence watched as their friend flew into the darkness and disappeared into it. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't get lost. Terence kissed her on the forehead reassuringly. She responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find her," she whispered, long held doubts slowly beginning to surface. "We have to find her."

"We will," he whispered back trying to keep up her resolve.

**~O~**

Vidia spotted a building labeled as a museum. In fact, it was the recently erected National Archeological Museum of Athens. Constructed in 1889 the museum's purpose was to house and display historical artifacts and treasures of Ancient Greece preserving them for current and future generations. The fast flyer descended to the building, moored her ship to the roof and went in search of a way inside.

~O~

Blaze flew back towards the balloon carrier, buzzing and flashing his firefly light excitedly. When he got back to Tinker Bell and Terence, he kept on buzzing and flailing his arms wildly.

"You found something?" Tinker Bell asked.

He buzzed, flickered, and pointed his response.

"You found Vidia?" she asked him.

_Uh huh, uh huh_, he replied.

"Where?" she queried.

Blaze took off in the same direction from which he came and flashed his firefly light, begging them to follow. "Follow that firefly!" Tinker Bell instructed. Terence put the propellers in a higher gear for more speed and turned the boat to pursue the excited little bug. Blaze kept shooting far ahead into the darkness for a several minutes before returning with updated information. Terence made the minor course corrections given him by the firefly.

Back and forth, he kept flitting, blinking, buzzing, and keeping Tinker Bell and Terence on course. Tink looked around, pointing her spyglass in the direction Blaze was indicating. Nothing yet. Blaze was certain. Then…

"I see her! I see her!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. Through the lenses, she saw the glittering wake of Vidia's balloon carrier. It was descending towards a large building in the city. Tinker Bell helped guide Terence towards the carrier to find their lost flyer friend.

The trio landed their balloon carrier on the roof of the building next to where Vidia had moored hers. Terence tied off the airship and caught up with Tinker Bell who was already searching for a way inside. Soon, they found one and started to search the interior of the building for Vidia.

**~O~**

Vidia stood in front of a great statue. It was of a powerful and broad shouldered man wearing a lion skin and shooting his bow and arrow. The fast flyer set down on a bench and broke down into tears because she was too late.

"I'm sorry, my darlings," she wailed. "I couldn't save you. I never could. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

**~O~**

Tinker Bell and Terence marveled at the amazing artifacts that were present inside this museum.

"It's a real shame we can't stay and look around like regular tourists," Terence said.

"Maybe we can one day," Tinker Bell said. "If we tell Dr. Griffiths he and Lizzy might come and visit. Perhaps we could convince them to let us tag along."

"I like the way you think," Terence said with a laugh. The two fairies kept flying through the museum's corridors, surrounded by the ancient treasures of Greece when they heard crying and pouting.

"It's coming from over there," Tink said with a whisper. "C'mon."

The two fairies glided closer and closer to the sounds. They turned a corner and found the huge statue. Then the dust talent spotted Vidia sitting on a bench. "Up there," Terence whispered pointing to Vidia. Tinker Bell wanted to keep their distance and listen a while.

"It wasn't your fault," she said through her tears. "I know that now. But why did she have to be so mean? Why our children? Why couldn't Hera just leave us alone?" Vidia kept pouting and appeared as if she were listening to someone speaking to her. Terence and Tinker Bell just looked at each other with confused faces.

"I know she hates you," she continued. "I know why, but we loved our children. She had no right to take them away from us."

Vidia began to cry, sobbing deeply into the palms of her hands. "I miss my little babies," she whimpered. Terence wanted to move towards her, but Tinker Bell held him back for the moment.

Soon Vidia stopped sobbing so hard and raised her head. She flittered up towards the giant statue, and spoke. "Are the children safe?" she asked it. "Did they make it to the Elysian Fields?"

She paused, again as if listening to an answer. "Oh thank the gods!" she said, relief in her words and body language. "I'm so glad they were allowed to go there and not the Underworld. They deserved better than to languish in Hades' pits."

Tinker Bell and Terence just looked at each other again, each showing that same expression of confusion, only deeper this time.

"Do you see them often?" Vidia asked the giant statue. "You do? Can you give them a message? Tell them that their mother loves them. I always did and I always will."

"Vidia?" Tinker Bell finally said, breaking her silence.

The fast flyer turned; she was startled that anyone else was in the room with her. "What do you want?"

"We're here to help," Tinker Bell replied. "To take you home."

"I am home," Vidia replied. "At least, this used to be home. So much has changed, but one thing hasn't. My boys are still dead. I couldn't stop their father from killing them. I never could."

"What are you talking about?" Tinker Bell asked as she and Terence alighted to the bench where Vidia was once again standing. "What does Hercules have to do with you? You're just a fairy."

"His name is Heracles," Vidia corrected. "Hercules was the name the Romans gave him. I wasn't always a fairy. A long time ago _I was a human_."

"Huh? Vidia, you've always been a fairy. An obnoxious, snarky, self-superior, annoying little witch of a fairy, but always a fairy," Tinker Bell said.

"It may seem that way to you, but that is not what transpired," Vidia answered.

"Oka-ay? Then how did you become a fairy?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I asked for it. Sort of."

"Come again?" Terence said.

"My name, my human name, is Megara," Vidia said. "First wife of Heracles."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Yes, quite seriously," Vidia answered. "And I came here to save my children from his madness, but I was too late. I was always going to be too late."

"Okay, Vidia," Tink said rather irately. "What's really going on? They're very angry with you for stealing all that pixie dust. You have to come home with us."

Vidia looked at the statue again and asked, "What should I do?" She waited for an answer that only she could hear. "You're right; I can change nothing if I remain, but there I can bring joy to the children of others and atone for my weakness. You are very wise, Heracles."

The fast flyer ascended towards the statue one last time. She placed her hand over her lips and then pressed it against the lips of the statue of Heracles. "Goodbye, my husband. Keep our children well. May they laugh and play for all eternity."

Then she returned to the other fairies and told them she was ready to leave and accept whatever punishment the queen of the fairies deemed appropriate.

"No," Tinker Bell said. "Not yet. I want to know what's going on!"

"I will tell you on the return trip," Vidia said.

Both Tinker Bell and Terence noticed how very different Vidia was acting. She wasn't her usual haughty self, she didn't engage in any sarcastic put downs or throw out any zingers, as she normally would. Vidia seemed like a very different person. She even spoke with a different cadence and her use of language had changed. It seemed, more formal. They followed her outdoors to the carriers where they were still tied off. Blaze keeping watch over them.

"Whoa! You have a lot of pixie dust left over, Vidia, or Megara," Tinker Bell observed. "How…,"

"I moored to a ship bound for Greece and rode it the entire way across the waters," Vidia said.

"Hey, we did the same thing. Well that's good, it gives us a plentiful supply," Tink said.

"How shall we dispose of the second carrier?" Vidia asked.

"We'll tie off yours to ours and carry it back with us," Tinker Bell suggested. "If we're lucky we will find a human ship that is heading back towards Europe to save on pixie dust, just like last time."

Then she turned to the dust keeper sparrow man. "Uh, Terence, sweetheart," bade Tinker Bell. "Could you and Blaze share our carrier? I want to speak with Vidia, er, I mean Megara alone."

"Sure, do you want us to carry all the extra dust?"

"Most of it," she answered. "Leave one or two bags for us to keep our carrier airborne."

With the two vessels tied to each other and the provisions split among them, Terence launched the ships into the air and set sail for the port. Tinker Bell wanted to find a ship there to hitch a ride back towards the mainland. Fortunately, a vessel with British colors was being loaded and according to what the fairies heard, was going to set sail in the morning hours. Their destination was London. The two balloon carriers carefully docked with the British cargo ship and the occupants waited for dawn.

Blaze kept watch over the two air ships, while Terence once again went scouting for more provisions. This gave Tinker Bell and Vidia some time to talk.

"Okay, so why don't we start at the top," Tinker Bell said. "Say, with how you are Megara."

Vidia drank a bit of water from a skin before proceeding. "I was born Megara, the oldest daughter of Creon who was the king of Thebes. My home was under assault by the Minyans, but a powerfully strong man named Heracles successfully defended the city in single-handed battle. In his gratitude, my father offered me to Heracles as a wife. He accepted and I went with him to our new home in the house of Amphitryon, a Theban general who fell against the Minyans and was Heracles' foster father. We had eight children together. Until they were killed by Heracles in a fit of madness brought on by the goddess Hera as punishment for Zeus' infidelities."

"So why your children?" Tinker Bell asked.

Zeus was the god of gods, the ruler of Olympus and all the gods who lived there, Vidia explained. Hera was his wife, but he was not a faithful husband. Zeus had many dalliances with mortal women, one of whom was Alcmene, Heracles' mortal mother. His existence proved Zeus' infidelities and it angered Hera to no end. She tried to kill him when he was an infant by sending two large snakes into the nursery, but he simply took them in his hands and strangled them to death. He was found playing with them the next day, as if they were toys.

"Wow!" Tinker Bell gasped.

"Yes, Heracles was stronger than any god of Olympus," Vidia told her. "He could defeat giants, slay lions and move mountains. But he could not resist the anger of Hera."

Vidia then came to the part that drove her here in the first place. "Hera, in her rage against Heracles, filled him with a madness that sent him after his own family. A skilled archer, he killed his own children with arrows from his bow. He did not know what he was doing, but I witnessed and felt every moment of pain as each of my sons fell to him. Their hearts expertly pierced by the arrows of their father."

Tears fell from her eyes as she recounted the vivid memories of her horrific loss. Tinker Bell gave her a hankie to wipe the tears away.

"So how did you come to be a fairy?" Tinker Bell asked.

"After Heracles was cured of his madness he gave me up," Vidia told her. "The sight of me reminded him of what he had done to our children. So I was given as a wife to Iolaus and Heracles left Thebes, never to return."

"You were given to another man to be his wife?"

"Yes," Vidia answered. "It wasn't uncommon on those days. In the aftermath of the loss of my children, I could still feel the heaviness in my heart. The images never left my mind and it drove me to depression and heartbreak. I wished nothing more than to forget them and the grief I felt. I know it sounds awful for a mother to want to forget her children, but the memories of their slayings were unbearable. I prayed to every god I could find and asked for my memories to be taken away. I wanted to start anew. The gods have a strange way of granting wishes."

Vidia took another sip of water to quench the thirst that had been building in her throat.

"Instead of simply taking away those specific memories, I was made into the fairy you see before you," she said. "Every facet of who I was suppressed into the subconscious of Vidia. I influenced her personality, her outlook on life and how she treated those around her."

"What about Vidia?" Tinker Bell asked. "What happened to her? Will she come back? She is my friend; I don't want to lose her."

"You misunderstand; Vidia and I are not two separate persons. We are the same person. Vidia is the fairy personification of Megara."

"Wow! Okay, so what happens next?"

"We go back to your home," Vidia said. "I came here thinking I could save my children, but I couldn't. I discovered that what I really needed was to accept their deaths and make peace with my loss. I suppose that was what the gods wanted me to learn all along. The loss is still present, but the pain is gone."

Vidia sighed. "After I sleep tonight Megara will be gone and Vidia will be returned to you," she said.

"What will happen to you?" Tink asked.

"I will still be here," she said pointing to Vidia's head. "In her dreams and subconscious, only this time she won't be driven to madness as before. She will remember what happened and we will know each other as friends when she sleeps."

"We'll miss you, Megara," Tink said.

"Thank you, Miss Bell," Vidia said. "I do wish to apologize for how Vidia has been treating your lover."

"Oh, Terence isn't my lover, we're just dating," Tink replied, her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"He reminds me of Heracles. Although not as big and strong, there is still a resemblance."

"I understand," Tinker Bell said. "You didn't want me to be hurt like you were."

"I should sleep now, so you can have your friend back," she said.

"Wait," Tink said. "We could talk more, you could tell me about what life was like back in Ancient Greece. It is very fascinating."

"I should go, Miss Bell. Your friend is quite anxious to come back."

Vidia lay down and drifted into slumber. "Goodbye, Megara," Tinker Bell whispered to her. "I'm glad you made peace so you can rest."

**~O~**

When the morning sun rose in the east, the ship set sail for London. Vidia woke mid morning.

"Whoa! What happened," she said.

"You're back," Tinker Bell exclaimed. She gave the flyer a big hug.

"Stop hugging me!" Vidia yelled. "You're always hugging people. It's like a disease."

"Yeah, it's you alright," Tinker Bell said laughing.

Vidia was dusting off her clothes when she stopped; her face looked as if she had come to a realization. "Did I do what I think I did?"

"If you mean steal twenty bags of pixie dust, my balloon carrier and come all the way to Greece? Then yes."

"Oh no, they'll kill me when we get back!" Vidia said nervously. "No one steals pixie dust and gets away with it. Not unless your name is Terence and he is rescuing some annoying little tinker fairy from herself."

"Okay, Vidia, you don't have to keep proving you're back," Tink said with a smile.

"Wait…, wait, wait. Why did I come here?"

"Does the name Megara mean anything to you?" Tink replied.

It did, all of the memories of Megara coming to Athens and going to the library came flooding back. Vidia was so overwhelmed she collapsed to the floor. "What does it all mean?"

"I'll explain it to you," Tink said. "But you may not believe it."

**~O~**

Upon their return to Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell explained everything to Queen Clarion. At first, the queen was suspicious of the accounting the tinker fairy had given. However, the large quantity of dust that she returned and the same details that Vidia gave seemed enough to convince Clarion of their honesty. It was rather difficult to accept immediately that Vidia had once been the human Megara. However, as Tinker Bell explained, Vidia was the fairy personification Megara. She was different, but the same.

Queen Clarion and her ministers conferred and decided that no action would be taken against Vidia since she was not in her right mind. Tinker Bell and her friends congratulated the fast flyer by hugging her. This time, Vidia did not make any remarks. Instead, she took the warm embrace as intended.

At nights when Vidia slept, she often times dreamt of Megara and her life. She would speak with the Greek woman and they would have lengthy conversations in her sleep. Sometimes, Vidia swore she could hear Megara's voice even while she was awake.

~O~

"What's that, Clankie?" Bobble asked.

"It's a model of a Grecian Urn," Clank replied holding up his little creation.

"Really? So what does a Grecian earn?" Bobble said. He laughed at his own joke.

Vidia, who was nearby that day heard it and laughed a bit, too. Then she slapped Bobble so hard he fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that, Miss Vidia?" Bobble asked. "You were laughing with us."

"I thought it was funny, but Megara thinks you're an idiot," she replied before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Bobble asked.

"Who knows, I'll never understand women."

* * *

**Okay, that is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the finale.**

**So, how did I come up with the idea of Megara as Vidia? Well, it all started with the Walt Disney movie of ****_Hercules._**

**It turns out that the character of Megara as presented in that film looks almost exactly like Vidia in the CGI movies.**

**They share the same or similar hair styles, hair color, eyes, facial structure, tall and thin build and even the same haughty attitude and smoky voice. They both even wear purple. So it was a natural connection. The story given here of Hercules / Heracles is from Wikipedia and is pretty close to the real thing. I may have made a few mistakes here and there, so I apologize. It is kind of a mish-mash of the Disney film and the actual mythology. **

**The number of children sired by Heracles with Megara varies with the story teller, from as little as two to as many as eight.**

**I chose eight because it made the story sound more tragic.**

**Once more thank you for reading my little story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Well, I added a epilogue after a question in the reviews section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

** Coming Home**

* * *

Vidia was the same afterwards. She "met" with her former self numerous times in her dreams. Soon, though, Megara's memories completely awakened and became part of Vidia. They were as one. The fairy Vidia was only Megara without her memories of Ancient Greece. Now those memories were fully restored. As it turned out Vidia's acerbic personality was no different from Megara's, so no one could ever tell the difference between Vidia as she was before the incident and after. Except for one little tinker fairy.

"So what should I call you now?" Tinker Bell asked. "Megara or Vidia?"

"Vidia will do fine," the fast flyer said. "My days as Megara in Ancient Greece are behind me. I embrace who I am now. I did ask for it after all, even if I had no idea how it would turn out."

"I guess you probably sometimes feel like the gods must be crazy," Tinker Bell said.

"Oh believe me they are," Vidia replied, a smirk across her face, "all the time."

Tinker Bell smiled in return.

Vidia went about her daily routines of collecting pollen, making snide remarks and pretty much acting like she always did. The only true difference Tinker Bell noticed came when the fairies visited the mainland. Vidia marveled at the changes in human civilization since Megara's days in the era of antiquity. She gazed with wonder upon the advancements of human engineering. The horseless carriage; construction of modern buildings; the advancement of medicine and even how books were easily printed and distributed fascinated her. At times Tinker Bell felt like she had a new friend with whom she could explain the entire world.

The second change occurred whenever Vidia was around the Griffiths household. Lizzy had lost her mother several years ago and only had her father. Vidia, who had always kept the Griffiths at arm's length, now embraced them. The motherless child and childless mother found each other. Vidia spent all of her free time with the scientist father and his growing daughter. She would help them cook, clean, put the child to bed at night, wake her in the morning and do all the things that a mother might do for her beloved children. This left Tinker Bell feeling a little jealous.

"Okay, how about this," Vidia said. "I'll be the mother she no longer has and you can be the sister she always wanted?"

Tinker Bell thought about it for a moment. "Okay, deal." She shook on it with the fast flyer. "Wait, how do you know she wants a sister?"

"I don't."

"Why that double-crossing little…," Tinker Bell mumbled.

**~O~**

For the next several years, Vidia watched with pride as the young girl grew into a fine young woman. Even then, Vidia wouldn't stop watching over the girl. She was critical of all of Lizzy's suitors and vetted them extensively, usually by following them around quietly to see what kind of men they were when they thought no one was watching them. Most didn't meet her high standards. The few that did weren't what Lizzy wanted in a husband. Dr. Griffiths was thrilled to have the help, but became concerned that Vidia was becoming too smothering.

At first, Vidia resented the accusation, but eventually she agreed to back off. Lizzy eventually married a good young man of fine breeding, money, social stature and was a good person when left to his own devices. Something Vidia found most refreshing. When the two had children, Vidia stepped in as a kind of nanny, Megara's maternal instinct never failing her.

For many generations Vidia played this role for the family. She never tired of it. In return the family kept their promise never to reveal a thing about the presence of fairies in the life of humans. Having Vidia around was like having a time machine into the past. She would regale descendants of stories about Dr. Griffiths, Lizzy and her children and their children and so on. Even as the young ones grew up, married, had children of their own, grew old and died, Vidia never stopped being a part of the family. It was who she was now.

After many centuries, Vidia's long and fulfilling fairy life came to its end. Her light went out one evening while tending to the descendants of the Griffiths she once knew. Everyone who knew here, human and fairy alike, mourned her passing.

~O~

The spirit, or soul, of Megara finally made its way to Elysium. It was a paradise, with no foul weather, no disease, no violence or fear, nor did anyone toil. She watched the residents play games or music and everyone lived in pure happiness. While walking among those blessed to be here, she asked about her boys. One young woman pointed her towards a group of children playing games. When she came upon them, Megara saw her eight children happily engaging in friendly contests of strength, agility and physical skill with other boys and girls.

"Momma!" called one of the young boys. The others saw her, elation upon their pretty little faces as they ran to her. "Momma, you came."

"Yes, my darlings. I'm here," she said embracing them first together and then one at a time, tears of joy and love streaming down her face. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here now. We will never be apart, never again."

* * *

**THE END**

**I added this after CommonSwift asked a question in the reviews section. I left an answer, but afterwards I began to think that it wasn't enough. So this Epilogue hopefully answers the question and provides some closure for Megara.**


End file.
